battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Doge
Doge (わんこ Wanko, Puppy) is an enemy that appears in Main Chapters and Legend Stages. Enemy Doge is a starter enemy, and the main enemy in Korea/Nagasaki. In all stages that he appears in (except in Korea/Nagasaki, Ninja Awakens! and The Noble Tribe) he is used as a meatshield for stronger enemies like Teacher Bear, Le'boin and for his Black counterpart. He is the Basic Enemy. He appears in all dog stages, like The VIP Room, with Doge Dark, Shibalien, Celeboodle, Gabriel, and more. Strategy With its low health and attack power, this enemy can easily be killed with Basic Cats. They occasionally receive massive buffs, especially in Awakens! stages like Ninja Awakens!, and in Stories of Legend with stages such as the infamous Noble Tribe, but other than that they are quite easy to kill. Dictionary Variants Doge Dark Doge Dark is a Black variant of Doge, with much faster movement, more health, attack damage and knockbacks. Samurai Doggy A Doge Dark riding a One Horn. Has a 100% chance to knockback cats, is considered a Red/Black enemy, is mainly seen in Love is Sickness event and behaves similarly to One Horn. Ecto Doge Ecto Doge is a Floating variant of Doge introduced in the Ghostly Houseguests event. Lord Enma This is the combination of a Doge and a Le'boin, the Red variant of both enemies. Introduced in the Ghostly Houseguests Event, he behaves similarly to Le'boin. Pigge Back This Red enemy introduced in Autumn = Sports Day! takes the form of three regular Doges carrying a Pigge. Gabriel Gabriel is Doge's Angel variant. Behaves similarly to Doge Dark, but with Area Attack, even faster movement and even more knockbacks. Metal Doge A Metal variant of Doge that is much stronger, moves and attacks faster and has the Metal attribute, but low health. Angry Sun A stationary Metal enemy with the face of a Doge. Has incredible range and always freezes cats for a short time, but does almost no damage. Appears in Year's First Dawn. Wall Doge A tanky version of Doge. Has much more health and damage, with Area Attack and a slower speed. Is similar to Wall Cat. Birthday Cake A birthday cake carried by 3 Doges. Appears in Memorial Events and is a Metal enemy. Has moderate HP, but attack power is just 1. Shibalien Alien version of Doge. It is a bit faster and considerably stronger. Doge O'Lantern A Doge hiding inside a pumpkin, introduced in All Hallows Road. Drummer Doge A "Macho Doge" on a Taiko Drum, it is a stationary enemy, has extremely long range, high health and a 100% chance to freeze cats, but deals minimal damage. Similar to Angry Sun, appears in Summer Diary. Package Doge A Doge-faced cardboard box used for delivery. Stationary, with the Metal trait and extremely low health and attack power. Appears in Sender Unknown. Zoge The Zombie variant of Doge. Much stronger, has fewer knockbacks, can burrow under cats and revives once with 50% HP. Icy Doge A slightly tougher version of Wall Doge, with more health, damage and range. Appears in Cats in the Snow. Coffin Zoge A Zombie variant of Wall Doge, with more health, damage and range. Revives with 100% HP an unlimited number of times with short revive time, but cannot burrow. Goldoge A golden variant of Doge wearing a top hat and monocle. Drops a large amount of money when killed and appears in The Midas Touch. Shibalien Elite A Starred Shibalien. He has massively increased stats, has slightly higher speed and a chance of Warping cats backward. Pigge Victorious A Red enemy similar to Pigge Back, with a chance to knockback Cat Units. Appears in Go Graduates!. Relic Doge Doge's Relic variant. It has massively increased stats, improved speed, rapid attack and a chance to inflict the Curse effect. Le'saint Lord Enma's Angel variant, with increased attack power which becomes even higher at 50% HP, but a longer attack animation and shorter range. Appears in Ghostly Strangers. Shakurel Doge A slightly stronger version of Doge that appears in the Shakurel Planet Collaboration Event. Cat Day Cake An even weaker version of Birthday Cake that appears during Meow Meow Day. Rat Doge A Doge wearing a rat costume. Appears in Year's First Dawn and Lunar New Year 2020. Stats Gallery 1.png|Description (EN) Dogejp.jpg|Description (JP) New planet illust.jpg Trivia *Doge is a well-known meme on the Internet. *Doge's Japanese name, wan-ko (Doggy), is the dog equivalent to nyan-ko (kitty) in that the onomatopoeia for a dog's bark is 'wan' and a cat's meow is 'nyan'. The 'ko' is just a suffix meaning child. *Doge is the enemy with the most variants. *The Birthday Cake enemy is a reference to this enemy's description of sending birthday gifts to Cat every year. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/002.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< N/A | Snache >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies